marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BatmanBaleLover/My Script for Guardians of the Galaxy (Part 1)
This blog is about how Guardians of the Galaxy movie will look like and the things happening here, and its kind of spoilers because of some of the scenes include from comic-con 2013: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) Budget : 180$ Million - Box office : 693$ Worldwide (231$ on Domestic - 462$ Foreign) First Chapter: Flashback and Desert First, it goes to flashbacks of when Peter was young, a boy who was playing outside alone in a night. He notices a boulder crashing into earth, he screams and hides in a bush. But luckily, the boulder crushed on another part of their land, peter runs quickly as he's interested to see what that is. As he reaches there, a blue light shines and sees its an orb, before Peter catches it, another ship crashes as well, then a blue alien comes out of his crashed ship, named Yondu (one of the originals). He warns the kid to avoid it, and pushes him away as some Nova corps shoot (Those corps wanted the orb for a purpose). When Peter's mother wants to check if he's okay or not, she gets accidentally shoot by Nova Corps as the boy gets sad, then Yondu goes rage and shoots most of Corps. He then warns kid to turn on the ship, fly away, and go to his planet. Then Peter agrees and goes to airship as fast as possible, but before Yondu gets in ship, he gets killed as well, the ship automaticlly flies itself into space. Next scene is in a ship with Nova corps, Commander Rael asks if they got the orb, and they reply "yes," but yondu got killed as he knew how to open the orb to get the gem. And now, it goes to modern time, where we see a place similar to the Avenger's ending, a green lady is walking towards the stairs who is revealed to be Gamora, she walks and asks his father (Thanos) that he needed talk to her. The face isnt revealed, but he talks for first time and tells her to find the orb in a desert with Korath, one of the Krees. Then it shows a soild desert with nothing but mountains, shows a masked with red eyes and red jacket, heads to a cave, and after a while, he finds a blue orb and catches it (poses like he did in the recent artwork). He leaves the cave as a red alien (Korath) looks at him, gets his bazooka and shoots at the guy with red jackets. However, before that, he sees the alien, jumps and starts running (similar to his pose in comic-con footage), korath shoots some as the masked guy disappears, using portals to catch Korath and eventually, beating him with a shoot from his guns. He takes the orb, as the wild lady Gamora attacks him from behind and they keep fighting, Korath calls Nova corps that the orb is stolen and the robbers should be captured. As Gamora and red mask fighting, she asks who he is, he replies "Star-lord," she laughs as she thought it's a stupid name for a guy like him, and makes him go rage and continues fighting with her. They see a lot of Nova corps points their guns at them, and they're arrested as they catch the orb. And they head into a prison... End of First chapter What do you think so far ? Comment your opinions here. :) Category:Blog posts